Disappearance
by hopkins0
Summary: Gibbs et Jen retrouvé ! Mais que c'est t'il passé dans ce petit local ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic ecrite en collaboration avec Allison !**** En espérant qu'elle vous plaira , en tout cas nous on s'éclate a l'écrire !**_

**Bureau du ncis 8h00**

_« Je suis à l'heure ! Pas de tape derrière la tête pour une fois, je déteste quand il fait ça, ni de menace de renvoi du moins pour l'instant...Ziva et déjà là, bah de toute façon elle et comme Gibbs elle connaît que le boulot ! En parlant de Gibbs il et pas là, sûrement parti chercher son éternel café, tient tient, le bleu n'est pas là, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »_

**- Ziva !****  
****- Tony, dit moi, tu es sur que sa va ?****  
****- Oui, pour quoi sa n'irait pas ?****  
****- Laisse moi chercher...tu es à l'heure ce n'était pas arriver depuis...je ne mens souviens même plus.****  
****- Très drôle ! Tu as vu Gibbs ?****  
****- Non.****  
****- Et le bleu ?****  
****- Non, et sa va faire une heure que je suis là.****  
****- Le grand Timothy Mc Gee en retard ! Il faut que je voie ça !****  
****- A ta place j'attendrais avant de me réjouir, il peut être avec Gibbs.****  
****- C'est vrai, il vaut mieux attendre, mais pour arriver si tôt, tu as du avoir un week end très reposant alors.****  
****- Pour quoi se sont tes activités du week end qui t'empêche d'arriver à l'heure le lundi ? ****  
****- Eh bien oui ! ****  
****- Je vois Rachel ta essorer !****  
****- C'est épuiser Ziva !****  
****- J'en conclus que je récupérer plus vite que toi.****  
****- Ah oui, et qua tu fais de ton week end ?****  
****- Tu ne me croiras pas !****  
****- Dit toujours.****  
****- La page 38 de ton magasine favoris !**

**Tony alla directement fouiller dans son bureau a la recherche du fameux magazine. Mais ne le trouva pas**.

**- Dam it ! Tu as raison je te crois pas !** _espérant que Ziva allait lui dire à quoi correspondait la page en question_  
**- Ah ah, Tu ne la pas encore lu !****  
****- Bien sur que si !****  
****- Non, tu me poserai déjà plein de question sinon.****  
****- Puisque je te dit que je l'ai lu, par contre je ne le trouve pu, et je l'ai acheter vendredi et je suis sure de l'avoir laisser au bureau donc c'est toi qui me la prit !**  
**- Bien sur Tony, c'est vrais que j'ai pas assez d'argent pour me l'acheter.****  
****- Sa peut pas être le bleu...( réfléchissant) tient en parlant du loup.**

**Il ne continua pas, un Mc Gee, tout essoufflé venait de faire son entrer.**

**Cynthia arriva et leurs demanda :**

**- Ou et l'agent Gibbs, je dois lui parler ?****  
****- C'est une très bonne question, nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Mais nous pouvons peut être vous aider ?****  
****- ****  
****Cynthia regarda Tony en se demandant si elle devait lui faire confiance, et celui-ci afficher un tel sourire quelle hésita, elle se tourna vers Ziva.**

**- La Directrice n'est toujours pas là, et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, ce n'est pas normal.**

**Un petit Review SVP !! _Nous dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit bien ou pas merci !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le chap 2 , qui devient plus interessant, d'avance on s'excuse pour les fautes, nous ne sommes pas des mordu d'orthographe loin de là ._

Oublié pas les review sa fait toujours plaisir merci d'avance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**QG du ncis ****  
****9:15 **

_**Ziva :**_** mais non Tony, ils n'ont pas de relation intime, je pense qu'on s'en serait aperçus****  
**_**Tony :**_** n'en sois pas si sur, tu sais Gibbs sait trés bien caché les choses****  
**_**Zva :**_** ha Tony! souffla t-elle exaspéré, admettons .. même si c'était le cas, je doute fort que cela interfere dans leur travail, non je ne crois,je pense que c'est professionnel, une mission secrete peut être ****  
**_**McGee :**_** bon vous avez finit vous deux ? ce n'est pas en restant ici à parler que l'ont va les retrouver ****  
**_**Ziva :**_** le bleu à raison**  
_**Tony : **_**ah! le bleu à raison, et bien puisque tu est si malin, vas y on t'écoute qu'as tu à nous proposer ? ****  
**_**McGee : **_**désolé sa c'est ton boulot! ****  
**_**Tony :**_** comment ca ? ****  
**_**McGee : **_**d'habitude tu met toujours un point d'honneur à précisé, que quand Gibbs est absent c'est à toi que revient le pouvoir de diriger cette équipe, alors vas y on t'écoute distribus les ordres**  
_et toc pensa mcgee avec un sourir vainqeur sur les levres, ziva riait _

_**Ziva : **_**alors Tony ? ****  
**_**Tony :**_** trés bien mais ne venez pas vous plaindre que je me prend pour Gibbs ... bon je propose que l'on commence par aller voir Abby et Ducky,si ca se trouve ils savent des choses**  
_ziva et tony se levèrent et alla rejoindre tony endirection de l'ascenceur _

**Laboratoire d'abby ****  
****9:47**

_**Mcgee :**_** Bonjour Abby****  
**_**Abby : **_**salut les gars, bah alors qu'est ce que vous fiché, on à pas d'affaire ? je m'ennuie moi! ****  
****aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire des analyses de toute sorte, je suis en grande forme****  
**_**Mcgee :**_** tu est toujours en grande forme abby****  
**_**Tony :**_** et on ne va pas se plaindre parceque on a pas de meurtre à résoudre, c'est que le monde va bien!****  
**_**Abby :**_** oui c'est ca, va dire ca au peuple! ****  
**_**Tony : **_**mouais, bon on est là car on cherche Gibbs ****  
**_**Abby : **_**Gibbs ?** _repète elle étoné_  
_**Ziva :**_** oui il à disparu, ainsi que le directeur shepard ****  
**_**Abby :**_** Gibbs et Jen ont disparuent ? ensemble ? dit elle avec un sourir plein de sous entendu****  
**_**Tony :**_** ah! vous voyez qu'il n'y à pas que moi qui pense qu'il se passe quelque chose****  
**_**Abby :**_** je n'est rien dit moi tony, c'est toi qui fait des conclusions ****  
**_**Tony :**_** ne me dites pas qui à que moi qui pense sa quand même **  
_personne ne répondé _  
_**Mcgee :**_** on dirai qu'il n'y à que toi****  
**_**Tony :**_** tais toi le bleu! ****  
**_**Abby :**_** vous avez essayé de le joindre sur son portable ? ****  
**_**Ziva :**_** on attendait que tu le fasse ****  
**_**Abby :**_** bah pourquoi ca ? ****  
**_**Tony :**_** tu imagine, si c'est moi qui l'appelais et que je le dérangé, il va m'étriper, hors toi il ne te dira rien, il t'adore **  
_elle composa le numérau sur son telephone, elle tomba directement sur la messagerie, signe qu'il etait éteint _

**Gibbs! parlez! **_elle laissa un message [/i_**_ Gibbs c'est abby,on te cherche, rapelle moi des que tu as ce message _**

**  
****Open space ****  
****10h45**

**Mcgee remonta de chez abby, passa devant le bureau de ziva où elle était installer confortablement, puis s'arreta net quand il vit tony...****  
****assis au bureau de leur Boss, à tout retourner, il regarda ziva uen seconde fois, celle-ci leva les bras sans réponse **

_**McGee :**_** euh qu'est ce que tu fais tony ? ****  
**_**Tony : **_**sa se voit non !! ****  
**_**Mcgee :**_** si bien sur mais tu crois pas que Gibbs serait furieu si il l'apprenait ? ****  
**_**Tony : **_**il n'est pas là pour le voir et à moin que tu raporte il ne le sera jamais ****  
**_**McGee : **_**n'en sois pas si sur****  
**_**Tony :**_** pardon ? **  
_**McGee : **_**oh non je disais j'ai localisé le portable de jen, il se trouve chez elle! ****  
**_**Tony :**_** trés bien le bleu ****  
**_**McGee : **_**on va y aller ? ****  
**_**Tony : **_**oui si chez Gibbs sa ne donne rien ****  
**_**McGee **_**: ha parceque tu va venir avec nous tout compte fait je pensé que tu avait peur de Gibbs ****  
**_**Tony :**_** oui je viens et ne dit pas n'importe quoi je n'est pas "peur" de lui, c'est juste que ... laisse tomber****  
**_**Ziva : **_**et tu compte fouillé comme ca aussi chez gibbs si il n'est pas là ?**

_-tiens je suis étonner sa ne m'éttais pas venu à l'esprit, pensa t-il, mais c'est une super idée, j'imagine tous ce que je pourais découvrir __  
__sur le grand leroy jethro gibbs tellement mysterieux, ohh cette idée me rejouie -_

_il afficha un grand sourir que ziva compris ce qu'il pensé_  
_**Ziva :**_** ha tony tu est pathetique, en tous cas moi j'ai rien a voir la dedans****  
**_**McGee : **_**moi non plus,** _s'empressa t-il de rajouter _

_**tony continu en silence sa fouille jusqu'a ce que ...**_**  
**_**Tony :**_** ha ha je ne le crois pas ! ****  
**_**McGee :**_**qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? ****  
**_**Tony :**_** tu ne vas pas le croir, Gibbs ... c'est lui qui à volé mon magazine****  
**_**ziva riait**_**  
**_**McGee :**_** de quel magazine parle tu ? ****  
**_**Ziva: **_**son nouveau magazine de charme qu'il croyait avoir perdu ****  
**_**Tony :**_** je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur, que gibbs la trouver et donc va me tuer, ou le fait qu'il me la volé pour le lire en cachette! **

**aprés quelque minute**

_**tony : **_**bon il n'y a rien d'autre dans son bureau a part mon magazine, alors on va aller chez lui et ****  
****je ne sais pa pourquoi mais je sens que cette recherche va etre fructueuse!**  
_les trois agents prirent leur affaires et partirent chez gibbs_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_REVIEW please !!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**- Il doit être là, il y a sa voiture, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone.****  
****- Ma théorie et peut être exacte, sa expliquerait pas mal de chose...****  
****- Tony, il n'y a que sa voiture !** _lui dit Ziva_  
**- Et alors ! ****  
****- J'espère bien que tu aies tord Tony. **_rajouta Mc Gee_  
**- Et pour quoi ça le bleu ?****  
****- J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Gibbs si c'est le cas en nous voyant débarquer chez lui.****  
****- C'est pour ça que je vous attends dans la voiture. **_Lui dit t'il en lui fessant un grand sourire._  
**- Mais c'est injuste ! **_dit Ziva _  
**- Je vous ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ? On ne discute pas les ordres du patron !**

**Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte, Tony les observer toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, imaginant la réaction de son Boss. Il se sentez nettement plus en sécurité dans la voiture.**

**N'ayant aucune réponse, Ziva fit signe à Tony de les rejoindre, la porte n'étais pas verrouillé armes en main il rentrèrent dans la maison.****  
****Personne dans la cave ou au rez de chaussez.**

**- Ziva, le bleu aller voir à l'étage !**

**A cet instant tous deux espérer que Tony aies tord, faire irruption dans la chambre de Gibbs...****  
****Heureusement pour eux rien a signalé, la maison était vide.**

**- Vraiment bizarre cette histoire, la voiture et devant la maison, la porte et ouverte mais personne. Commença Mc Gee.****  
****- Oui, c'est bizarre c'est pour ça que nous sommes là le bleu, je crois que vous pouvaient sortir vos gants.****  
****- Je vais à la cave ! **_commença Mc Gee_  
**- Je vais à l'étage !** _rajouta Ziva_  
**- Je te suis !** _termina Tony_

_**La chambre du patron, j'espère que sa va être intéressant ! pensa t'il**_

**Ils y avaient trois chambres à l'étage, une que Tony avait déjà occupé par le passé l'autre ressemblant plutôt à une chambre d'enfant. ****  
****Ils n'y trouvèrent rien.****  
****Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre de leur patron, la pièce était simple avec une salle de bain attenante, Tony se dirigea vers la penderie.**

**Ils y avaient divers costume, et autre tenus dans lesquelles il n'avait jamais vu porter son patron, mais il trouva quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de porter, (pour impressionner les filles bien sur)son uniforme. il demanda à Ziva.**

**- Tu crois qu'il m'irait ?****  
****- Pour quoi Tony ? Ta l'intention de t'engager ?****  
****- Bien sur que non, mais il paraît que l'uniforme fait très bonne effet...mais Gibbs à toujours refuser de me le prêter...****  
****- Pour que tu lui rendes en Etat de chiffon et que déshonorent les marines ! Il à bien raison et je ne pense pas que tu rentre dedans.****  
****- Tu crois ?** _(en le mettant devant lui)_  
**- Tu n'as pas vraiment la même carrure que Gibbs.****  
****- Oui, je suis un peu plus en muscle !****  
****- Non, tu as plutôt un peu de graisse en plus.**

**Tony se plaça devant le miroir et vérifia par lui-même en se cherchant des bourles.. Ziva regarda elle aussi, dans la penderie et trouva une tenus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.**

**- C'est quoi cette tenues un déguisement ?****  
****- Non, bien que voir Gibbs dedans sa doit être hilarant, c'est une tenue de golf.****  
****- De golf ? Mais on sont les clubs alors ?****  
****- Il à du s'en débarrasser après que son ex-femme ai essayé de lui défoncer le crane avec.****  
****- Oh, je vois. **_Dit t'elle en reposant la tenus là où elle l'avait trouvé._

**Elle trouva aussi des Santiags et un vieux chapeau de cow-boy, Tony lui, étaient déjà dans la salle de bains et à l'entendre, il avait trouvé quelque chose.**

**- Tient, on dirait que le Boss ne passe pas ses nuits seul en ce moment !**

**Il tenait dans sa main des sous-vêtements féminins noir assez sexy.**

**- Le bleu !******

**Mc Gee qui avaient finit la fouille de la cave sans succès et qui étais occupé à regarder dans un placard dans le couloir se dépêcha de les rejoindre quand il entendit son nom.******

**- Oui pat.. Tony !****  
****- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver !****  
****- Tu crois que c'est à la directrice ?****  
****- Je c'est pas le bleu, je connais pas c'est sous-vêtements, et ques qui te fais dire ça ?****  
****- J'ai trouvé ça en bas** _(montrant un sachet contenant un foulard)_ **et sa appartient à la directrice si je ne me trompe pas.****  
****- C'est bien à elle, elle le portait il n'y a pas longtemps.** _dit Ziva_

**Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Tony.**

**- Dommage qu'il n'y à pas de moyen de vérifier...**_dit t'il_  
**- Abby pourrait vérifier avec l'ADN.****  
****- Mc Gee ! lui donne pas des idées, c'est trop personnel et je vois pas je que sa pourrais nous apportez pour l'enquête.****  
****- Ziva à raison le bleu.**

**Il reposa ce qu'il avait en main et fit signe au autre de descendre, l'étincelle n'ayant toujours pas disparut de ces yeux.****  
****Une fois en bas il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Tony, tu te débrouilleras avec Gibbs, c'est toi le responsable.****  
****- De quoi tu parle Ziva.****  
****- De ce que tu as dans la poche, et je doute qu'Abby soit d'accord pour faire les analyse.****  
****- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est mon problème ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose le bleu.****  
****- Négatif pour la cave, et il n'y à rien dans ce placard, juste la preuve que Gibbs à maltraiter un autre ordinateur et un carton avec de vielles cassette vidéo, rien d'intéressant.****  
****- Rien t'intéressant ! Gibbs à des cassettes vidéo et tu ne trouve pas ça intéressant !****  
****- Tony, ce ne sont que des cassettes personnelles..**

**Mais Tony avait déjà la tête dans le carton. Et parmi elle, il trouva son bonheurs.**

**- J'y crois pas « Elephant man » ! J'ai perdu la mienne et il et introuvable maintenant ! Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je lui empreinte pour faire une copie.****  
****- Quand il saura ce que tu as dans la poche, je ne pense que la cassette soit un problème. **_dit Ziva._

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, américaine bien sur, qui donner sur le salon qui fessait aussi office de salle à manger.****  
****Mc Gee s'apprêter à toucher la cafetière, elle était énorme semblable a celle que l'ont peut voir dans nos cafés.**

**- Le bleu ! Si tu tiens à la vie s'éviterai à ta place !****  
****- Mes parents on la même, il l'on fait importer de France.****  
****- Peut être mais Gibbs là réglé d'une certaine façon et à ta place je ne la toucherais pas.****  
****- Comment c'est tu tout ça Tony ? **_lui demanda Ziva _  
**- Disons que j'ai eu le malheur d'y toucher, il n'était pas là pour le voir mais j'ai du la déréglé car quand il et rentré...****  
****- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa !****  
****- Tu le verras peut être avec le bleu...**

**En effet celui-ci était toujours après la cafetière.**

**- Je viens de te dire que mes parents avaient le même modèle Tony !****  
****- A tes risques te périls le bleu, je n'y suis pour rien et je t'aurais prévenus.**

**Tony se remit à la fouille et trouva une boite en fers avec des photos à l'intérieur, Trop heureux de pouvoir une fois de plus s'initier dans la vie de son patron il s'installa sur le canapé.**

**- Tony, quand Gibbs va l'apprendre, je crois que tu pourras te chercher un autre boulot.****  
****- Je ne fais que regarder et à moins que tu l'en informe, il ne sera jamais au courant.****  
****- Et qui te dit que je lui dirais pas ?**  
**- Aaah !** _cria Dinozzo, qui bondit du canapé effrayé ._ **Y'a un truc qui ma griffé la jambe !**  
**- Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour rentré au Ncis, avoir peur d'un chat ...****  
****- Un chat ? **

**Un chat sorti de sous le canapé pour venir se frotter contre Ziva .**  
**  
****- Mais Gibbs n'a pas de chat !****  
****- Pour quoi tu viens régulièrement chez Gibbs pour en être si sur ?**

**Tony ne lui répondit pas et rapporta son attention sur les photos.**

**- Oh oh ! Sa t'intéresse de savoir à quoi ressemblait Gibbs étant plus jeunes Ziva ?****  
****- Montre !**

**Tony lui tendit la photo**

**- Il n'a pas tellement changé, sauf les cheveux qui ont blanchi, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Fornell.****  
****- Que vient faire Fornell la dedans ?****  
****- Il et à coté de Gibbs sur la photo.**

**Tony lui arracha la photo des mains pour voir par lui-même. Ziva s'installa à coté de lui sur le canapé, attirer par une autre photo.**

**- En voilà une de Mike Franck, je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait mit une tape derrière la tête, dommage que je n'étais pas là pour le voir.****  
****- Mike ne pas mit de tape derrière la tête ! Montre-moi la photo.**

**Il regarda attentivement la photo, c'était bien Mike, et on pouvait effectivement croire que c'était lui à coté, la personne était aussi en costume mais portait le blouson du ncis ainsi que la casquette et pas mal d'équipement.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le bleu !****  
****- Impossible ! **_dit Mc Gee qui s'était approcher et se tenaient derrière eux, il lui prit la photo des mains._  
**- C'est pas moi, c'est Gibbs !****  
****- Gibbs ? ****  
****- Mc Gee à raison**, _rajouta Ziva_ **quand on regarde bien on le reconnaît.****  
****Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'Italien.****  
****- Pour quoi tu rigole Tony ?****  
****- Gibbs en bleu ! Et je viens de percer le mystère des tapes derrière la tête !**-** Comment sa ?** _demanda Mc Gee_  
- C'est pas lui qui les à inventer, il s'en ai prit autant que moi ! Peut être même plus. Son sourire s'élargie de plus belle  
- Tu crois que les règles viennent de Mike aussi ?  
- Peut être ...

Mc Gee se rappelant ce qu'il avait dans les mains et pour quoi il s'était approcher d'eux dit :

- J'ai trouvé sa, c'est rempli de lettre de menace, on dirait que certaine sont de ces ex-femmes mais apparemment elle ne sont pas récente.  
- Emballe les, le bleu, on ne c'est jamais Abby, jettera un coup d'œil dessus.  
- D'accord !  
- Attend Mc Gee, c'est pas une lettre de menace ça ! On dirait une carte d'anniversaire !  
- C'est possible je n'ai pas tout regarder.  
- C'est bien une carte pour son anniversaire, elle date de quelque année aussi on dirait que sa vient de sa mère...comprenant ce qu'il avait entre les mains il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle Je connais enfin l'age de Gibbs !  
- Alors il à quel age ? demanda Ziva  
- Ah ça, ma chère Ziva .. il la regarda de haut en bas peut etre que si tu nous fessaient un petit streap tease...  
- Dans tes reves Tony !  
- Comme tu voudras ! Et il reparti dans la boite à photo.  
- Et moi je peux pas savoir ? Demanda Mc Gee  
- Je c'est pas le bleu tu es près a faire un joggins en caleçon ?  
- Non.  
- Alors la question et réglé, je vais pouvoir faire chanter le patron...regardant plus attentivement la photo situer en haut de la boite ..Alexandra ? dit Tony voyant une photo retournée Une conquête de Gibbs ?  
- Elle et rousse ?  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une conquête, sa doit être sa mère plutôt, mais sa explique peut être son attirance pour elles...  
- Tony ! Tu es deséperant.  
- Attend j'ai trouvé mieux !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, des photos de notre chère directrice ! Et il y en a plusieurs ! Ah ! J'étais sur qu'il avait était plus que de simple coéquipier !  
- Et tu peux dire ça grâce à des photos ?  
- Regarde par toi-même !  
- Je dois admettre que tu as raison.

Il y avait plusieur photos de la directrice et de Gibbs, au restaurant ou vu comment la table était dresser que je n'etait pas un repas professionnel, à la plage dans la rue enlacé et bien d'autre encore toute ne laissant aucun doutes sur la relation qu'ils entretenais à l'époque.

N'ayant rien trouver d'autre pour les besoin de l'enquete il partirent vers la maison de la directice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci a ceux qui laisse des review sa fait plaisir !!!_**

* * *

**_D_****_ing!Dong! _**

Les trois agents sonnèrent au domicile de Jen, la domestique s'empressa d'ouvrir, seul  
Naomie : Bonjour que puis-je pour vous? Officier david ? Ziva avait dejà eu l'occasion de se rendre chez Jen  
Ziva : Bonjour Naomi, voici les agent DiNozzo et Mcgee  
M&T : Bonjour  
ZIva : Mme shepard est ici ?  
Naomie : non, elle est partis au bureau, à la même heure que d'habitude  
Tony : mmmh! d'accord, pouvons nous entrer quelques minute ?  
Naomie hésita, ne savant pas si sa patrone serait ravi, mais aprés tout se sont ses agents, elle s'ecarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer  
Ziva s'approcha de tony et lui chuchota à l'oreille  
Ziva : tu ne compte pas fouillé comme chez Gibbs ?  
Tony : je suis curieux pas suicidaire!  
les trois agents rentrèrent dans la maison de leur directrice et admiraient du sol au plafond la demeure,  
le salaire d'un directeur est surment loin d'être celui d'un agent, pensèrent-il  
Naomi : que ce passe t-il ?  
Ziva : la directrice et l'agent Gibbs ont disparuent  
Naomie : ... comment c'est possible ?  
Tony : c'est ce que nous ce que nous essayons de découvrir, nous pouvons jeter un coup d'oeil?  
demande t-il en disignant se qui ressembla être le bureau de jen  
Naomie : oh ..euh ...et bien allez y, repond elle hésitante  
Mcgee : son cellulaire est là, pas étonant qu'elle ne reponde pas  
Naomie : oui il a sonné beaucoup de fois, mais moi je peus pas repondre  
tony regarda par terre quand quelque chose attira son attention, Ziva aller marcher dessus quand Tony la stoppa net  
Tony : attend, il s'accroupi  
Ziva : c'est ce que je crois ?  
Tony : on dirait bien, McGee preleve un echantillon de se sang par terre, on vera ce qu'abby nou dira  
McGee : Du sang ?  
Tony : oui le bleu!! allez!  
McGee : pardon, tous de suite!  
Ziva : la directrice n'a pas eu de visite étrange ?  
Naomie : non, madame, pas que je sache  
mcGee trouva quelque chose  
McGee : Tony ? ca ne te rappel rien ca ? demande t-il brandissant un cache-nez  
Ziva : C'est à gibbs, repondit elle à la place de tony  
Tony ; humm! de plus en plus interessente cette enquête  
Ziva : Naomie, est ce que l'agent Gibbs est passé aujourd'hui ?  
Naomie : le senior Gibbs ? hier soir seulement , il est rester quelque minute  
Tony : mmh! ma théorie se confirme!  
McGee : il est rester que quelque minute, répete il exasperer  
Tony : et alors ca peut suffir pour un homme! puis voyant le regard interrogateur de McGee,  
il reprit... enfin je ne parle pas de moi bien sur...moi je .. ziva le coupa  
Ziva : de quoi ont ils discuté hier soir ? demande t-elle à naomi  
Naomie : je ne sais pas, je n'est pas écouté madame  
Ziva : d'accord merci, on y va fit elle à l'attention des deux agents  
qui la suivèrent vers la sortis  
McGee : aurevoir et merci madame!

Les trois agents arrivèrent dans l'open space, Tony afficha un sourir vainqueur et pris la voix de clint eastwood et dit  
Tony : j'ai les moyens de vous faire chanter! il faisait surment référence à l'un de ces nombreux film, Ziva et Mcgee le fixérent fronçant les sourcils  
tony repris ca voix normale et continua  
Tony : plus de menace, plus de claque, maintenant il m'offrira du café!  
ziva eclata de rire  
ZIva : tu prend tes rêves pour des réalités  
McGee : oui et quand il sera tous se que tu as trouvé et pris chez lui, crois moi à coté le fait que tu sache son age lui fera aucun effet, mais il va t'assassiné  
Tony : faites pas ces têtes je lui est juste empreinté elephant man!  
il sortis la cassette de son sac et commenca à l'insérer dans le magnetoscope derriere son bureau  
Ziva : je ne parlais pas de ca, mais de ce que tu as encore dans ta poche!  
Tony n'y preta pas attention il alluma la télé  
McGee : je peus savoir ce que tu fait tony ? tu ne vas pas la regarder ici quand même ?  
Tony : je vérifie si elle est pas abimé c'est tout!  
Tim et Ziva se dirigèrent vers le bureau respective quand il entendit prevenant de la télé, un son de piano, et une personne chanter  
Tony : ha non je le crois pas, il à éffacé un film culte pour mettre ca ... c'est quoi d'ailleur ?

_bec__ause th__e way we kiss is__better than any dr__ug__  
__b__ecau__se when I'__m with yo__u I beli__eve in love__  
__Be__caus__e you take chances__most people woul__d never__ take__  
__you g__o out on a l__imb an__d your not afraid__ to break__  
__and__ it g__ives __me faith_

Ziva se retourna, tout comme McGee au son de la voix, Tony lui continuait à pester devant la télé  
Ziva : tais toi tony ? celui ci se retourna interrogateur

_wi__thout tryi__ng baby __you define the __tr__uth__  
__and you make m__e l__augh__  
__I thought __I'd neve__r find so__meone__  
__who can__ see __throu__gh my eyes__  
__u __always know when __I tell__ the truth a__nd when I t__elling __lie_

McGee : tu entend comme moi ziva ?  
Ziva : oh oui Tim!  
Tony : quoi qu'est ce que vous avez ?  
Tout les trois fixèrent la télé, quand il vit le visage de celui qui chantait  
Tony : oh! oh! dites moi que je rêves ah! ah! je le crois pas  
McGee : alors là j'aurais jamais ...  
Ziva : imaginé Gibbs , contiua t-elle  
Tony : chanter ! finit t-il  
ils etaient tous les trois figé de surprise devant l'écran de télé  
Quand la caméra se tourna vers une femme rousse, ils comprirent que c'était pour elle qu'il chanter!  
McGee : il chante pas si mal !  
Ziva : chanter pour une femme c'est trés romantique je trouve  
McGee : je trouve aussi  
Tony : mais c'est JEN ! cria t-i, la rousse c'est Jen!!  
McGee : il chante pour Jen ?  
Tony : mais oui regarde!!!

_that's why I__ love you__  
__that's w__hy I love you__  
__t__her__e's no one in t__hi__s w__orld__  
__anything l__ike you_

McGee : ils s'aimaient, dit McGee un air heureux et amusé  
Tony : maintenant il n'y à plus de doute  
Ziva : tu devrais aller remettre cette vidéo où tu la trouvé  
Tony : je ne vais pas retourné chez Gibbs quand même!  
Ziva : et bien tu devrais, eteins ça!  
Tony : qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Ziva : je trouve que c'est violé leur vie privé ca!  
Tony pensa qu'elle avait raison et puis de toute façon il en avait découvert assez à son goùt, il éteignit la vidéo, et la rangea dans le tiroire de son bureau et se leva  
Tony : on descend les preuves à Abby  
McGee : euh attendez, vous croyez que l'ont doit dire à Abby qu'on à relevé du sang chez Jen ?  
Tony : bien sur sinon comment veut tu qu'elle l'analyse ?  
McGee : mais elle est trés sensible  
Ziva : vous la rassuré  
Tony : ah, et on dira quoi ? on a rien pour la rassurer, on ne sait rien, que ferait Gibbs si je disparaissait ?  
Ziva : il t'aurai déjà remplacer!  
Tony : sympa merci!  
Ziva : de rien et puis on va bien finir par les retrouver de toute façon!  
McGee : oui mais dans quel état ? ... oh pardon je pense tout haut  
Tony : aller on va voir Abby  
ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenceur

* * *

J'espere que cela vous à plus !! Donner votre avis please !!

Plus ya de review plus la suite arrivera vite !! Car elle et déjà ecrite ...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews !!

Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Laboratoir d'abby

Abby : ah enfin vous voilà, alors vous avez du nouveau ? dites moi que oui! je commence à vraiment flippé, je ne sais plus quoi penser  
Ziva : flippé ?  
McGee : avoir peur!  
Ziva : ah!  
Tony : bon ne te met pas dans tout tes états on va les retrouver sain et sauf, mais faut que tu analyse ceci!  
Abby : qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Tony : euhh..  
Abby : du sang au mon dieu! où l'avez vous trouvé chez gibbs ?  
Ziva : non chez Jen  
tony : tu as besoin de combien de temps pour l'anaysé ?  
Abby : tu veux que je cherche quoi ?  
Tony : compare l'ADN avec celle de Gibbs et Jen, et cherche si il n'y a rien d'anormal  
Abby : d'accord j'ai besoin d'au moin 1 heure, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?  
Tony : si tiens un carton remplis de lettre de menace, McGee dit qu'elle provienne de ces ex femme, mais vérifie si tu veu bien  
Abby : ok  
Tony : Abby, si tu savais tous ce que on à découvert sur Gibbs, c'est hallucinant, des photos de Jen et Gibbs, et crois moi il n'y avait rien de professionnels sur ces photos  
Abby : Gibbs va te tuer!  
Tony : on à même découvert une cassette où il chanté pour elle, et j'ai découvert son age! dit il tout excité  
Abby : Gibbs va te tuer! répete elle  
Tony : rahh! relax il en sera rien!  
Ziva : bon tu nous appel des que tu as les resultat...tu viens McGee  
McGee : tony tu viens ?  
Tony : oui je vous rejoint  
McGee regarda Ziva interrogateur  
Ziva : tu sais bien qu'il veut demander autre chose à Abby, et nous on veut pas être melé à cette affaire

Ziva et Mcgee partirent

Tony : Abby ?  
Abby : Tony ? il sortit le sous vêtement de sa poche  
Tony : si tu voulais, tu pourais faire une analyse ADN sur ca ?  
Abby : c'est à qui ?  
Tony : bien c'est pour ca que je veus que tu fasse une analyse, nous pensons que c'est à Jen mais ...  
Abby : a JEN !!?? mais ca va pas la tête, je touche pas à ce truc j'ai pas envie de me faire passer un savon  
Tony : aller c'est drôle  
Abby : non c'est privé, et en rien sa n'avancera l'enquête de savoir si c'est à Jen ou non  
Tony : bon ca va laisse tomber c'était juste une suggestion!  
Abby : oui c'est ca  
Tony : bon tu me previens des que tu as les resultats pour le sang! puis il partis du labo  
Abby : il est malade! dit elle a haute voix seul

aprés 30 minutes, aprés avoir découvert à qui appartenait l'ADN, et n'avoir rien trouver de suspect dans son sang un Bip se fit entendre  
elle se retourna vers son ecran d'ordinateur et la stupefaite parce quelle venait de découvrir...

Abby : je n'en crois pas mes yeux! fit elle tout haut  
elle appela directement Tony

"Tony, c'est Abby j'ai fait une belle découverte! ... et bien descent vite si tu veux le savoir!"

Tony : nous voilà Abby, alors c'est quoi cette découverte ?  
Abby alors dejà j'ai vérifier les lettres, rien de speciale, elle date de ses divorces, rien de récent, ni de réllement inquiètant,  
et ensuite j'ai analysé le sang, c'était l'ADN d'une femme, je l'est donc comparé à celle de Jen,  
et c'est bien le sang de Jen que vous avez trouvé, ensuite j'ai fait d'autre analyse et rien de suspect,  
aucune supstance pouvant croire qu'elle est était drogué...  
McGee : c'est ca ta découverte incroyable ?  
Z&T : tais toi le bleu!  
Abby : Mcgee si tu me coupe jpourais jamais vous expliqué  
McGee : oui pardon, continu je t'en pris  
Abby : merci, tim, alors comme je le disait rien de speciale dans le sang jusqu'a ce que mon ordinateur emet un bip comme je les adore  
et là j'en ai pas cru mes pupille...  
McGee : vous avez entendu ?  
Abby : mcgee, tu me coupe encore  
McGee : nan mais vous avez pas entendu ce bruit?  
Ziva : quel bruit, j'ai rien entendu  
Tony : moi non plus  
McGee : mais si deriere cette porte  
Ziva : c'est quoi deriere ?  
Abby : un petit local où je stock mon materiel dont je me sert pas  
McGee : chutttt!  
cette fois ils entendirent quelqu'un parler deriere cette porte  
McGee : alors vous avez entendu cette fois ?  
Tony : oui, abby recule toi  
Ziva, tony et McGee sortirent leur arme, puis s'avanca doucement vers cette porte, McGee posa sa main sur la poigné, Tony lui fit signe qu'il sont prés,  
dans un élan il ouvrit la porte et tous pointa leur arme sur ...

Abby : GIBBSS !!! elle lui sauta au coup, tellement contente de le retrouver puis elle se détacha de lui  
Tony : Boss ?? directeur ??  
McGee et Ziva restèrent la bouche ouvert de surprise  
Abby : qu'est ce que vous fiché ici ?  
Jen : nous sommes en mission  
Abby : en mission dans mon labo ? c'est un gag ?  
Gibbs et Jen se souriaient  
Jen : aller jethro explique leur aprés tous c'était ton idée  
Ziva : qu'elle idée ?  
Gibbs : notre mission était de vous tester!  
McGee : pa .. patron j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre  
Jen : nous voulons vous tester, savoir comment vous agissiez quand nous ne sommes pas là et surtout comment vous vous y prenez pour nous retrouver  
Tony : et comment vous avez epié tous nos faits et gestes alors que vous etiez dans ce local ?  
gibbs et Jen de reculérent de la porte  
McGee en voyant tout les équipements y entra  
McGee : ils ont mis des caméras, dans chaque pièce, les bureaux, le labo, l'autopsie et attendez ... il toucha un bouton, et des micros aussi, affirma t-il  
Tony : épatant Gibbs tu as réussi à te servir de tout ça ?  
Gibbs lui fit des yeux tellement menacant que tony regretta dans la seconde qui suivi d'avoir dit ca! il en avait fait dejà assez au cour de cette enquête, et d'ailleur il compris que Gibbs lui fera payer  
Abby : tu as oublié il y a aussi une cafetière!  
McGee : ha ..euh...bien sur  
Tony : vous m'excuser j'ai une envie urgente , il sortit du labo plus vite que possible  
en pensant qu'il s'était mis dans le petrin, Gibbs sourit en le voyant se sauver  
Jen : Bon je propose qu'on remonte au bureau, et que l'on vous explique tous cette histoire  
tous suivèrent Jen

Quelque minute plus tard, Tony entreprit de sortir des toilettes mais quand il ouvrit la porte Gibbs l'attendait  
Tony : Gibbs ?  
Gibbs s'approcha tellement prés qu'il entra dans l'espace personnel de son agent, le fixa droit dans les yeux  
Gibbs : donne moi ce que tu as dans la poche! ordonne t-il d'une voix menacante, il s'executa  
Tony : ah! Gibbs fit il pas trés rassurer, j'enqueter c'est tout  
Gibbs : ne te fiche pas de moi DiNozzo, tu me rendra la cassette aussi!!  
Tony :qu'est ce que tu va faire ?  
Gibbs : t'en fait pas pour ca, et ton chantage sur mon age ne fonctionnera pas!  
- bon sang il à vraiment tout vue en plus - pensa tony!  
puis Gibbs partis rejoindre les autres, Tony resta la, le visage crispé, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré  
Tony : je l'est peut être cherche un petit peu ! se dit il a haute voix

* * *

Review please !! Donnez votre avis


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin le chap 6, merci à mikhail87 pour avoir corrigé nos fautes, merci à ceux qui laisse des Review, aller bonne lecture .

* * *

Toute l'équipe était maintenant réunie dans l'open space.

Tony : Alors, vous allez enfin nous expliquer ?

Jen regarda Gibbs, et, voyant qu'il n'allait pas donner l'explication lui-même, commença.

Jen : Eh bien, l'Agent Gibbs, suite à une discussion avec l'Agent Fornell…

McGee : Fornell ? Que… Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire ?

Tony : Le bleu, tais-toi !

McGee : Pa... Pardon!

Puis Gibbs lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Ils savaient tous pourquoi bien sûr :"ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé".

Jen : Merci, donc comme je le disais, suite à une discussion entre l'Agent Fornell et votre patron, Gibbs a proposé ce test.

Flash-back

Gibbs était allé, comme à son habitude avant de se rendre au QG, chez son dealer de café préféré. Il prit son café et quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec...

Gibbs : Fornell !

Fornell : Gibbs !

Gibbs : Comment va ?

Fornell : Bien, que fais-tu ici ?

Gibbs montra son café.

Fornell : Question idiote ! J'avais oublié que c'était ton dealer de café! On s'assoit ? proposa-t-il en montrant une table non loin d'eux.

Gibbs : D'accord. Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Tu es plutôt loin du FBI. Tu comptes encore fouiller dans l'une de nos affaires ?

Fornell : Non, non, c'est personnel... rien d'important

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien pendant une quinzaine de minutes, et quand ils en sont venus à comparer leurs équipes respectives, le ton était à la plaisanterie :

Fornell : Ton équipe ne saurait pas se débrouiller sans toi, ils ont toujours besoin de recevoir des ordres pour se mettre au boulot !

Gibbs : Tu plaisantes, ils savent très bien anticiper et connaissent parfaitement leur boulot eux ! Contrairement à tes agents qui te suivent comme des toutous bien dressés !

Fornell : Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ?

Gibbs : Si, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Fornell sourit aussi et Gibbs reprit.

Gibbs : Je leur ai appris tout ce que je sais, ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de moi. Si je venais à quitter le NCIS définitivement, ils continueraient "tous" à faire un boulot parfait !

Fornell : En est-tu sûr à 100 ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il se contenta de boire une gorgée de café, puis afficha un sourire malicieux.

Fin du flash-back

Ziva : Ah là là! Les Américains, ils ont toujours besoin de prouver qu'ils sont meilleurs que leur voisin!

Abby : Je crains que ce ne soit les hommes en général, ma chère !

Tony : Mais, si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas confiance en nous Gibbs?

Gibbs : Tu crois que tu serais encore dans mon équipe dans le cas contraire ?

Gibbs remarqua alors qu'Abby sautillait sur ses pieds mais ne dit rien. Il but une gorgée du café qu'il était allé chercher avant de rejoindre son équipe au bureau.

Tony : Alors, ton verdict Boss ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, attendant que les compliments tombent. Mais rien ne vint, il ne fallait pas s'étonner : Gibbs, complimenter son équipe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Tony : Non, mais sérieusement on ne s'est pas mal débrouillé. Il faut dire qu'on en a découvert des choses intéressantes, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en regardant Ziva et McGee

Gibbs : N'en rajoute pas Tony !! dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais Tony en rajouta quand même.

Tony : Et puis, il faut dire aussi que vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus.

Gibbs regarda Jen avec un sourire.

Gibbs : ça ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

Jen : Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui... Bon, ce n'est pas important.

Gibbs souriait quand il remarqua une deuxième fois qu'abby sautillait, comme si elle ne tenait plus en place.

Gibbs : Un problème Abby ?

Abby : Ah! Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander ! J'ai un truc super, mais super important à dire !

McGee : Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas le ..."truc" que tu devais nous dire tout à l'heure avant qu'on entende le bruit qui était en fait fait par le patron et Madame Sheppard ?

Abby : Oui, c'est ça!! Dit-elle tout excitée.

Gibbs : Eh bien vas-y Abby, on t'écoute!

Celle-ci se tourna vers la directrice.

Abby : Félicitations, Madame la directrice !

Cette dernière ne savait comment réagir, que signifiait tout cela ? Elle regarda Gibbs, l'air interrogateur, mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se retourna vers Abby.

Jen : Pourquoi cela Abby ?

Abby : Eh bien, suite aux analyses que j'ai effectuées sur le sang qu'ils ont trouvé chez vous, j'ai découvert que vous étiez...

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant ce qui était "super, mais super important"

Abby : Si vous voyiez vos têtes, rie-elle.

Gibbs : ABBY !!! s'impatienta-t-il

Abby : Oui! Alors, Madame la directrice, je vous félicite parce que vous êtes... enceinte !

Jen pâlit tout à coup. Quant à Gibbs, il s'étouffa avec le café qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche, ce qui n'échappa pas à nos agents.

Jen : Mais... Mais vous en êtes sûre ?

Abby : Absolument madame, de 3 semaines exactement, certifia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Jen se tourna alors vers Gibbs, celui-ci la fixa sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Tony brise leur échange.

Tony : Le père serait-il bien celui que je crois ? osa-t-il demander à la directrice, tout en fixant Gibbs, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il pensait bien que c'était lui, mais, en voyant le regard noir de Gibbs, il se ravisa et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, suivi par Gibbs qui alla rejoindre le sien.

Puis Tony, qui, s'il n'insistait pas, ne serait pas le Tony que l'on connaît, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, McGee et Ziva regardant la scène avec attention.

Tony : Gibbs, tu ne crois pas que tu te fais un peu vieux pour ça ?

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Tony ne répondit pas, il voulait d'abord être certain d'une chose, et pour cela porta son regard sur Jen.

Tony : Madame, vous seule pouvait me répondre, étant donné que Gibbs ne lâche rien. Qui est le père ?

Jen : Je ... C'est... euh... Cela ne vous regarde en rien Agent DiNozzo! Finit-elle par dire.

Tony : Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, mais... Oh mon dieu, pas un petit Gibbs, je ne vais pas tenir moi! Dit-il réellement contrarié.

Jen regarda Gibbs.

Jen : Agent Gibbs, dans mon bureau , ordonna t-elle.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et, quand il passa devant le bureau de Tony, fit un petit détour pour lui mettre une tape et lui dit en partant :

Gibbs : Qui te dit que c'est le mien ?

Jen se retourna suite à sa remarque et lui fit des yeux noirs.

Tony le remarqua et dit :

Tony : Elle, elle en est sûre, patron ! Puis il afficha son plus grand sourire

* * *

Donner votre avis please , une petite Review ...


	7. Chapter 7

Alors voilà enfin la fin de cette fic, qui arrive avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse ( gros prob d'ordi, il a rendu l'ame )

En espérant que ce chap vous plaira, merci de laisser des reviews !!

* * *

Bureau de la Directrice

Jen s'installa sur son canapé, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était dans tous ses états. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte ! Un enfant ! Même si elle avait toujours souhaité en avoir un, elle avait mis cette idée de côté depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir un maintenant et surtout, l'apprendre de cette manière, devant tout le monde en plus ! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un rire et alors qu'elle qui se croyait seule dans la pièce, elle tourna la tête et vit Jethro. Elle l'avait totalement oublié tant elle était choquée, mais lui, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire de surprendre Jen ainsi. Elle lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Il la regarda, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Je crois qu'on s'est bien fait avoir !

- Non, tu crois ?! lui dit-elle.

- En tout cas, je pourrais dire à Tobias qu'ils se sont très bien débrouillés sans moi !

- Tu ne vas pas raconter à Fornell tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé ! Et tu ne vas pas lui parler de la façon dont on s'est fait avoir !

Il la regardait toujours avec ce sourire en coin, un brin malicieux, mais ne répondit rien. Tobias, c'était à cause de lui, enfin de Tobias et de lui pour être plus juste, que toute cette histoire avait commencé ! Quelle journée ils avaient passée !

Jen pensait à la même chose, ce fut en effet une sacrée journée !!

**Flash-Back**

La Directrice et l'Agent Gibbs étaient déjà installés dans un petit local attenant au laboratoire d'Abby. Jen avait demandé à un autre agent de confiance de leur installer tout le matériel nécessaire, comprenant bien sûr la fameuse cafetière, sinon Gibbs n'aurait pas tenu. Elle devait avouer qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas pu tenir sans, son addiction au café, elle ne devait pas chercher bien loin pour savoir d'où elle la tenait.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce exiguë, sirotant de temps en temps une gorgée de leur fameux breuvage. Tous deux scrutaient les différents écrans qui étaient disposés sur la table aménagée à cet effet.

Ziva arriva la première et s'installa à son bureau, elle avait l'air un peu surprise de ne pas y trouver Gibbs, enfin surtout de ne pas voir une trace de son passage sur son bureau. En effet, même s'il n'était pas toujours présent quand elle arrivait, l'ordinateur ou la lampe de son bureau étaient en général allumés et une veste était posée sur sa chaise, mais là il n'y avait absolument rien. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas davantage, il était encore tôt.

Gibbs ne s'étonna pas de la voir arriver la première, elle n'était arrivée en retard qu'une seule fois. Il savait que McGee ne devrait pas tarder à être là lui aussi. Mais non, à la place ce fut Tony qui arriva près d'une heure après Ziva, mais à l'heure ! C'était un évènement extrêmement rare, il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de noter ça sur le calendrier. Et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Tim.

Gibbs voulait écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais il ne savait comment mettre en route les micros. Il chercha une sorte d'interrupteur qu'il ne trouva pas et commença à s'énerver, Jen s'en rendit compte et lui dit :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à ma présence.

Elle alluma alors les micros.

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas et n'émit, en retour, qu'une sorte de grognement incompréhensible.

Ils commencèrent alors à suivre la discussion des deux agents.

**« - Tu ne me croiras pas !**

**- Dis toujours !**

**- La page 38 de ton magazine favori ! »**

À cette phrase Gibbs eut l'air vraiment étonné.

- Jethro, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Tu le sais très bien Jethro !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tiens voilà enfin McGee !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça...

Tim était effectivement arrivé et en retard ! Il se fit charrier par Tony qui lui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais l'équipe fut bien obligée de se poser alors LA question : où était donc leur patron ? Jamais il n'arrivait en retard, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et surtout, jamais il ne lui arrivait d'être injoignable.

- Tiens, voilà ta secrétaire, elle est perdue dès qu'elle ne te voit plus ! dit Gibbs en prenant une gorgée de café

- Cynthia fait très bien son travail peut être un peu trop à ton goût, non ? Elle fait très bien « barrage ».

- Hmm, un fidèle saint-bernard, n'empêche qu'elle a l'air perdue sans toi !

- Voyons plutôt comment se comporte TON équipe, ok ?

- Ok !

Et son équipe ne sachant pour l'instant pas vraiment quoi faire avait décidé d'attendre encore un peu et tous émettaient des suppositions, celles de Tony étant plus que douteuses comme d'habitude.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? demanda Jen, plus pour elle-même que pour Gibbs.

- Jen, c'est Tony ! Si on l'écoutait, tout le monde couche avec tout le monde dans cette agence !

- C'est de cette manière que tu vois notre relation Jethro, tu ne fais que coucher avec moi ?

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa.

- Réponds d'abord à la question ! lui dit-elle.

- Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu la vois ?

- Jethro !

Il se pencha à nouveau, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit tout doucement :

- Je t'aime Jen.

- Alors tu peux continuer ce que tu voulais faire, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Et si je n'en ai plus envie ?

- Moi, j'en ai envie !

Et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Tony et Ziva toujours dans leurs suppositions furent remis en place par ... le bleu !

Gibbs fut à ce moment-là très fier de son agent qui commençait à ne plus être un bleu et à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

De plus, ce fut le seul qui se rendit compte du sérieux de la situation.

Suite à ce « remontage de bretelle » Tony prit les choses en main.

L'équipe partie voir Abby espérant qu'elle pourrait les renseigner.

Et surtout pour lui demander d'essayer de joindre Gibbs, Tony ne voulant le faire par peur des représailles.

- Je ne vais pas le louper celui-là ! dit Gibbs.

- Et s'il avait raison et qu'il t'appelait alors que tu étais « occupé » ? Je crois qu'il fait bien de le demander à Abby.

- Je crois que tu ne me connais que trop bien Jen, lui dit-il en la regardant malicieusement.

Tous deux reportèrent alors leur attention sur les écrans.

**« - Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas être dérangé et qu'il l'a éteint.**

**- Gibbs n'a pas inventé la règle n°3 pour rien.**

**- Celle de ne jamais être injoignable ? »**

- Je me suis toujours demandée d'où venait cette règle, dit Jen.

Elle tourna la tête vers son subordonné attendant une réponse. Gibbs fit la tête d'un enfant pris en faute et parti dans ces pensées. Elle n'était probablement pas de lui cette règle, enfin, en tous cas, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait inventée.

_**Flash-back**_

_Le portable n'existait pas encore et Mike Franck cherchait à joindre son probie, c'est-à-dire l'Agent Gibbs. À cette époque, chaque agent était muni d'un biper._

_Trop occupé avec une jolie rousse, l'Agent ne l'entendit pas._

_Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva au bureau, Mike lui avait mis une tape derrière la tête et l'avait obligé à classer et à terminer tous ses rapports en retard dans l'heure. Tout se faisait à la main, il existait bien sûr des machines à écrire, mais elles n'étaient pas du goût du jeune agent qui avait toujours détesté tous ces nouveaux appareils. C'est à ce moment-là donc qu'il avait appris quelle était la règle numéro 3, il était même persuadé que Mike l'avait inventée ce soir-là._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

****

Tout à ses pensées, Gibbs avait baissé la tête comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir la fameuse tape, il en avait tant reçu par le passé...

- Vu ta réaction, je suppose que la règle a été inventée par ta faute, non ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hmm, trop bruyante, pas entendu le biper.

- Trop bruyante ? dit-elle se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là

- On...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui mit la main devant la bouche l'empêchant de parler.

- Pas besoin de détails Jethro, je crois que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir compris ?

- Jethro !

- Ils sont chez Ducky. Dit-t-il pour changer de sujet

N'ayant rien appris de concret par Abby, ils demandaient à présent des renseignements au légiste.

**«**

**- ...C'est quel jour que son ex-femme le harcèle de coup de fil pour leur anniversaire de mariage ?**

**- Alors, si mes souvenirs sont corrects, il me semble que c'est le mois prochain. Désolé, je ne sais plus quel jour exactement. »**

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu trouves une solution, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangée toute la journée.

- J'en ai déjà une, je débranche tout.

- Je parle d'une vraie solution, Jethro. Tu n'as jamais changé de numéro ? Ou bloqué ces appels sur ton portable ?

- Cette solution me convient très bien !

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment faire !

Il lui lança un regard qui en aurait tué plus d'un.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu aurais pu demander depuis le temps.

- J'ai déjà dit que cette solution me convenait.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de spécial dans ton bureau, surtout quelque chose de fragile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Dinozzo fouillant son bureau sans ménagement. L'Italien s'arrêta net, un sourire niais sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait un magazine entre les mains, son magazine, qu'il s'empressa de montrer à Ziva.

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu trouver pour être aussi enthousiaste ? demanda Jen.

- Jen je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Tony avait des réactions disproportionnées...

- Jethro, mais c'est son magazine de charme dont il parlait plus tôt !

- Dinozzo, tu vas me le payer ! dit-il pour lui-même

- Tu n'as pas passé l'age de ce genre de chose ? Que Dinozzo lise cela, je comprends mais toi ... je ne comprends pas.

- C'est toi qui voulais connaître de nouvelles choses, alors je me renseigne, dit-il tout simplement.

- Jethro, sors-moi encore une excuse bidon comme celle-là et tu vas voir ! Maintenant, je comprends mieux la tête que tu as faite quand Ziva a fait allusion à la page ...

- 38 ...

- Oui, c'est ça… Jethro ! Et elle lui mit

un coup dans l'épaule.

Celui-ci eut pour effet d'afficher un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres du propriétaire de l'épaule. Mais, contrairement à Jen, il regardait toujours les écrans et surtout écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait son équipe. Quand sa supérieure les regarda à nouveau, elle trouva qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Elle chercha dans sa tête, mais bien sûr l'équipe ! Elle ne la voyait sur aucun écran et elle n'osa pas demander à Gibbs où ils étaient, cela lui aurait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas pleinement concentrée sur cette "affaire".

Gibbs, voyant son trouble, lui dit:

- Ils sont partis chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

- Pour voir si j'y suis!

- Alors là on a un gros problème Jethro !

- Et lequel ?

- Jethro! Ils vont chez toi ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que Tony a fait à ton bureau ?

- Il n'osera pas fouiller chez moi !

- Je ne suis pas du même avis.

Gibbs y réfléchit quelques secondes.

Non, Tony n'oserait sûrement pas fouiller chez moi, non et je sais que Ziva et surtout McGee ne le feront pas et tenteront d'en empêcher Tony. Oui, mais Dinozzo se prend pour le Boss et c'est le Boss, donc il ne les écoutera pas.

Si Tony avait effectivement l'intention de retourner sa maison comme il avait fait avec son bureau, alors oui, ils avaient un problème.

- Je vais le tuer quand il va revenir ! dit-il

- J'espère franchement qu'ils se contenteront d'une fouille superficielle.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est à ce que contient la table de nuit, alors oui, je pense la même chose que toi.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, je vais refaire du café.

- Attendre oui, et je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose qu'ils pourraient trouver mais je ne me souviens plus quoi.

Attendre, ils n'avaient que cela à faire, fixant les écrans, attendant le retour de l'équipe dans la crainte qu'ils trouvent certaines choses (enfin surtout une chose), très compromettantes pour tous les deux. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, buvant leurs cafés à intervalles réguliers.

Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils étaient partis maintenant, ce qui était de plus en plus inquiétant pour les deux amants.

- Les voilà, dit Jen, je n'aime pas le sourire de Tony, ajouta-t-elle

- Moi non plus, cela ne présage rien de bon.

**"- J'ai les moyens de vous faire chanter ! dit Tony ... plus de menaces, plus de claques, maintenant il m'offrira même du café !"**

- Toi, offrir du café à Tony ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

**" McGee: Oui et quand il saura tout ce que tu as trouvé et pris chez lui, crois-moi à côté, le fait que tu saches son âge ne lui fera aucun effet, il va t'assassiner. "**

M il sait mon âge ! Bah tu crois quoi, s'il a fouillé chez toi, ce n'est pas dur de le découvrir, et les autre ils le savent ?? Non, ils n'ont pas l'air, ouf !

Je me retourne, et vois Jen qui se retient de rire ! En plus elle trouve ça drôle ! Non mais vraiment !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Oui, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu pouvais le leur cacher indéfiniment !

- J'aurais bien aimé, murmura-t-il.

- Mais je te rassure, même en ayant (Gibbs lui mit la main sur la bouche) ahcanenfa... avec la main de son subordonné devant la bouche ce qu'elle dit fut incompréhensible.

- Jen, je connais mon âge, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

- J'allais dire que tu restes malgré tout très séduisant...(il la regarda avec son petit sourire) même si je doute que des filles de 20 ans te sautent dessus... dit-elle.

Le sourire de Gibbs s'élargit :

- N'en soit pas si sure Jen !

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas entendu, Tim a aussi dit que Tony avait ramené des choses de chez moi, ça ne t'inquiètes pas ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Si je sais, mais à moins que tu puisses tuer Dinozzo plusieurs fois, cela ne va pas changer grand chose... J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas été fouillé dans la table de nuit...

- Si c'est le cas, je trouverai un moyen de le ressusciter!

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur les écrans.

**"... Faites pas cette tête, je lui ai juste emprunté Elephant Man! ..."**

- Elephant Man ?!

- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un film ... n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Jen

- Aucune idée, mais je sais que je n'ai pas de fil ...

Il fut interrompu par des chants provenant de la cassette.

**"...because the way we kiss is better than any drug,**

**because when I'm with you I believe in love ..."**

- Oh ! Je vois ... dit Jen se souvenant du contenu de cette cassette.

Ils fixaient tous deux l'écran comme si le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête.

- J'ignorais que tu l'avais conservée ?

- Je ...

- Ils ne vont peut-être pas nous reconnaître !

**"... Alors là, je n'aurais jamais ... imaginé ... Gibbs chanter !**

**...Mais c'est JEN ! ... La rousse c'est Jen!!**

**... Il chante pour Jen !"**

- Bon d'accord, c'était idiot, avoua t-elle.

Comme si des agents comme ces trois-là ne pouvaient reconnaître leur Boss.

- Effectivement , dit-il, puis il se mit à rire.

- Franchement, bravo Jethro, tu vois maintenant où ça nous mène ta fierté ! s'énerva t-elle soudain.

- Jen! Ne t'éne...

- Il est beau le tableau, tu crois qu'ils vont nous prendre au sérieux maintenant ?

- Mais ..

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous voir comme une directrice et un chef d'équipe hein ? Dès qu'ils vont nous retrouver, ils vont nous rire au nez oui !

- Bon, tu as fini, dit-il, haussant le ton.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont partis voir Abby, ils ont peut-être trouvé autre chose !

- Ah! Génial ! Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu !

**"... du sang, oh mon dieu! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Chez Gibbs ? ...**

**Non, chez Jen ..."**

- Je ne peux le croire ! Ils sont aussi allés fouiller chez moi ! Cria t-elle.

- Chut ! ne crie pas, ils vont nous entendre.

- Mais ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont sûrement pas osé fouiller chez toi comme ils l'ont probablement fait chez moi, et, de toute façon, tu n'as rien de... dans ta table de nuit ?

- Non.

- Bon, tout va bien alors.

**"...un carton rempli de lettres de menace... de ces ex- femmes..."**

- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais autant Jethro.

- Ils n'en ont trouvé qu'une partie, elles sont très pratiques pour allumer la cheminée, tu peux demander à Fornell, il te le confirmera.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Tobias là-dedans.

- Tu as oublié qu'il a épousé l'une de mes ex-femmes ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenu...

**"...Des photos de Jen et de Gibbs, et crois-moi il n'y avait rien de professionnel sur ces photos ...**

**...Gibbs va te tuer ! ... Relax, il n'en saura rien !..."**

- Jethro, dis-moi que ce ne sont pas CES photos.

- Non, il ne peut pas les avoir trouvé.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- À 100 !

- Dinozzo est vraiment sûr de lui, quand il va savoir !

- Il ne s'en remettra pas, le temps qu'il comprenne que l'on a tout suivi, il va filer quand on ne regardera pas, tu verras!

- Et il n'aura pas tort !

**"...Tu sais bien qu'il veut demander autre chose à Abby, et nous on ne veut pas être mêlés à cette affaire..."**

- Je m'attends vraiment au pire, s'ils ont trouvé ce à quoi l'on pense, on peut demander notre mutation !

- Pour l'Europe ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Jethro.

**"...Il sortit le sous-vêtement de sa poche..."**

- Ouf ! soufflèrent les deux agents, ils l'avaient échappé belle.

Jen regarda alors un peu mieux ce qu'avait Tony dans les mains.

- Mais ce sont mes ...

- Ce n'est pas "l'autre chose" dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

- Si, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

- Oublier ?

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer quelque tendre baiser dans le cou, manœuvre qui n'avait bien sûr pour but qu'une seule chose, une petite vérification discrète.

- Oui, oublier ! Jethro, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça, non ?

- Ah bon ?

Au même, instant il souleva légèrement le chemisier de celle-ci.

- Jetrho !

Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui.

- Cela ne te plait pas ?

- Le problème n'est pas là, tu le fais uniquement pour savoir si je porte bien des sous-vêtements !

_Zut découvert ! Elle me connaît vraiment trop bien ! Je vais lui faire un beau sourire en général, ça marche à chaque fois !_

- Je crois que je m'en serais rendue compte si c'était le cas ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ton sourire ne va pas arranger tes affaires!

_Plus qu'une solution : mon arme ultime !_

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'écarter, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_Ça marche ! Elle se laisse faire et elle participe ! J'ai encore gagné !_

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Jethro, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y résister !

Et il recommença, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

**"...Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! ...Tony, c'est Abby j'ai fait une belle découverte ! ..."**

Cela stoppa net les deux amants.

Gibbs se dirigea vers les écrans de contrôle et se servit un nouveau café, Jen qui saurait de toute façon ce qu'Abby avait trouvé décida de se venger.

Elle enlaça son amant et lui mordilla l'oreille en laissant balader ses mains, surpris, il lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains, heureusement presque vide, car il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps à l'Agent Gibbs pour la vider.

_La tasse tomba à terre en faisant un grand bruit. Mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte._

Moi aussi je peux le faire Jethro, pensa-t-elle. Je te connais mieux que personne.

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, tu vas perdre Jen !

- Je ne crois pas, et je crois que je te l'ai déjà prouvé, non ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, il faudrait que tu recommences, dit-il le même sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

L'ancien marine se reprit un coup dans l'épaule.

- Jethro on a un problème ! lui dit-elle en lui montrant les écrans.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte du local s'ouvrit, et qu'Abby sauta dans les bras de son renard à la chevelure argenté.

**Fin du Fash Back .**

- Oui, ce fut une sacrée journée ! marmonna Gibbs.

- Tu dis Jethro ?

- Que ce fut une sacrée journée !

- Oui, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

- Et comment ? demanda-t-il.

- La table de nuit Jethro !

- Oui, cela aurait pu être pire.

Jen pensa à la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Abby. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée durant ces quelques minutes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! dit-elle criant presque.

Gibbs fit un bond de deux mètres.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Mais du bébé !

- Bah, on le garde , j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ma propre équipe de base-ball !

- Jeth... elle fut coupée par une voix, qui appartenait à Tony.

"- 40 Billets le Bleu !"

Jen se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, s'ils se trouvaient derrière, ça allait barder pour leurs matricules !

Mais non, il n'y avait personne.

" - J'avais raison ! Alors, vous voyez !

- Tony! Tu as laissé allumer !

- Tu plaisantes Ziva ?

- Non, regarde !

- Je suis dans la merde ! L'agent ne maîtrisait pas encore ce moyen d'espionnage comme son boss… Il coupa le téléphone et se prépara au pire. "

Gibbs qui avait maintenant compris, montra le téléphone à Jen, et partit direction l'open-space.

Tony le vit arriver et pencha à nouveau la tête dans ses dossiers. Gibbs s'arrêta juste devant son bureau et tendit la main.

Tony ne bougea pas, se demandant ce que voulait son patron.

- Alors ? fit Gibbs.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Tony, s'attendant au pire.

- Quand on parie sur moi je récupère l'argent !

- Quel pari ?

- Dinozzo, à ta place, je n'essaierai même pas !

Tony lui donna les 40 $ contre son gré. Gibbs partagea l'argent en deux et en donna une partie à McGee .

- Et ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes de l'argent? demanda Tony.

- C'est lui qui t'as mis au boulot ce matin, et il n'a pas ramené de choses de chez moi !

- C'est pas juste, il est arrivé en retard !

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Il reprit les billets des mains du bleu.

Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et attendit Jen qui descendait les escaliers.

- Et moi ? demanda Ziva. Je suis arrivé à l'heure, et je n'ai rien ramené !

- Tu as laissé faire Tony !

Jen était maintenant à la même hauteur que son amant. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Mais Tony avait encore une question qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette table de nuit ?

La Directrice et l'Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes à cette question mais ne se retournèrent pas, et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, laissant Tony sans réponse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors votre avis ?? Encore dsl pour ce retard ...**


End file.
